The invention relates to an attenuation or termination element having a coaxial structure for radiofrequency electromagnetic waves, having at least one resistive part, which is positioned in the outer conductor and has at least one connection to an inner conductor part. Such attenuation elements have long been known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,975 shows an attenuation element for the non-adjustable attenuation of electromagnetic waves which has a dielectric, plate-like carrier which is arranged in a cylindrical outer conductor. This dielectric carrier is located between two inner conductor parts. A film of resistive material is applied to the carrier. One difficulty associated with such an attenuation element is the dissipation of the heat from the resistive part. In particular at high powers, high temperatures may in this case result which are undesirable. In addition, the production costs are relatively high, in particular if a high degree of precision is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,971 has disclosed an attenuation element in which a part is provided as the carrier for the resistor which has, in cross section, the form of a wheel and has a hub in the form of a roll which likewise forms a carrier for resistive areas. The production of such a carrier and, in particular, the application of the resistors is in this case relatively complex. In particular, it is barely possible in this case to apply the resistors by means of screen printing or photolithography, as is in many cases desirable and favorable in terms of costs.